jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Songs That Have Been Played/@comment-2194331-20101006064326
(copied from the summary page as I thought it might be more relevant to this page) I apologize for the long post, but I went to the trouble of compiling a list of songs from 4 of the games (the ones that actually have multiple songs). I went to the trouble of listing their functions and adding my thoughts on how they may effect the ARG game. I'd appreciate feedback and more input on how they may effect the ARG game so I'd like to encourage further discussion on this matter. MM: Song of Time (resets day counter) Inverted Song of Time (slows time down) Song of Double Time (skips to next 12 hours) Song of Healing (releases trapped spirits) don't even try it, it's been done before and didn't end well. Epona's Song (summons trusty steed) would probably summon some pre-existing character to the players. careful, it might be someone we want to keep away... or it might not. Song of Soaring (song of teleportation. transports you to marked way points) Song of Storms (causes it to rain. cleanses spirits. Opened the Well) I'm under the impression that playing this is a terrible idea. It has the element of water and could be related to drowning, not to mention it opened the well which could mean it could cause a bit of a shit-storm if used. Sonata of Awakening (used to wake up those who sleep) Playing this resulted in the huntyoudown video. Bad idea to play it, clearly. Goron's Lullaby (the counter-part to the Sonata of Awakening, it puts things to sleep) As it's the counter-part to the aforementioned song it should promptly be used to reverse it's effects. It may have other uses as well. New Wave Bossa Nova (restores voice to the voiceless) Allowed us to speak with Ifrit. Elegy of Emptiness (Summons a statue to the player) Ben's song. Generally a bad idea to use this, at least under normal circumstances. Oath to Order (Summons the four giants) To be used when the time is right, but only then. OoT: Zelda's Lullaby (proof of a messenger of the royal family.) May be usable to make the cultists more trusting. alternatively it could open up new pathways. Saria's Song (allows you to talk to Saria at any time) May open new ways of communication with characters. Sun's Song (Changes night to day/day to night. Stuns undead.) Might function similarly to Song of Double Time. May also ward off evil characters, or at least buy time in such a case. Scarecrow's Song (summons creepy-ass scarecrow) may allow access to hidden area, or may summon an unknown character Prelude of Light (Song of the Temple of Time, and by extension the Temple of Light) Warps to the Temple of Light, the location of Alex's battle with Dark Link. May be used as a symbol of good, though Jadu may contort that in some manner. Minuet of Forest (Warps to the Forest Temple. Represents memory of times past) Bolero of Fire (A song of friendship. Warps to the Fire Temple) As it's a song of friendship it may allow further communications. Unfortunately it also represents the element of fire and may be related to ascension. Serenade of Water (Represents growth. Warps to Water Temple) Nocturne of Shadow (warps to Shadow Temple) It's element is darkness. Not something I'd recommend playing. Requiem of Spirit (Warps to Spirit Temple) May be a counterpart to the Nocturne of Shadow, but Prelude of Light may also fill that role. WW: Wind's Requiem (Allows you to change wind direction) It's element is air. may allow the changing of direction. Ballad of Gales (Summons a cyclone to allow warping to way points) also of the wind element. May cause disaster. Command Melody (allows the control of statues) I can't really say what this might do, but it might allow us to more directly control what happens. That or it might just make someone REALLY angry. Earth God's Lyric (Grants access to the Earth Temple) It's element is the earth. Wind God's Aria (Grants access to the Wind Temple) Again, it represents wind. Song of Passing (night to day/day to night) also like the Song of Double Time. LA: Ballad of the Wind Fish (Open the way to the Final Boss once all instruments are acquired) May open the way into the endgame if used properly, or lead us into a bad spot. Manbo's Mambo (transports you the small pond outside Crazy Tracy's where you could buy a potion.) Frog's Song of Soul (revived the long dead Flying Rooster and reanimated Turtle Rock) It revives the dead. Depending on Jadu's reaction this can either be a blessing or a curse.